Traction enhancing devices of many kinds have been presented in the past, one such being disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,300,722, Nov. 17, 1981. This patent shows a relatively light weight pressed metal planar frame having upturned and downwardly extending lips or projections, to be manually thrust as well and as tightly as possible under a tire, the vehicle to be driven onto the frame. Other devices resemble woven and other linkage type mats, etc. None of the prior art devices are wholly operative under all the varied conditions encountered, and the present grip plate has been found to be fully Operative under a great variety of situations of the kind contemplated through the use of a very simple device and mode of operation.